you_zitsufandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Kiyotaka Ayanokōji
(por Argos Team) (por Haruka Hasebe) (por Haruka Hasebe) (por Kakeru Ryūen) |gênero = Masculino |idade = 16 |aniversário = 20 de Outubro |altura = 176 cm |peso = |cordecabelo = Castanho |cordosolhos = Castanho |medidas = |estado = Ativo |iddeestudiante = S01T004651 |sala = 1-D |clube = |grupo = Grupo do Ayanokōji |afiliação = Escola Secundária de Treinamento Avançado |ocupação = Estudante |ponto = 11814 |novel = Volume 1 |manga = Volume 1, Sala 0.5 |anime = Episódio 1 |japonês = (Anime) (PV 2015) |inglês = }} |Ayanokōji Kiyotaka}} é o protagonista principal em You-Zitsu. Ele é um estudante colegial, cursando o primeiro ano da Escola Secundária de Treinamento Avançado. Após o exame de entrada no qual ele pontuou precisamente 50 pontos em cada matéria, ele foi colocado na Classe D. Ele se senta ao fundo, no canto da esquerda ao lado de Suzune Horikita História Quase tudo sobre sua vida antes dos exames de admissão é desconhecido. Porém, durante um flashback, Ayanokoji revelou-se parte de um grupo de crianças envolvidas com uma organização misteriosa chamada Sala Branca, liderada por seu pai. Durante essa lembrança ele manteve sua expressão estoica, permanecendo impassível mesmo quando uma criança à sua esquerda teve dificuldades respiratórias e desmaiou por razões desconhecidas. Houve também um momento em que o pai se aproximou e disse que aqueles que não revelam seus talentos são tolos. Durante aquele tempo Ayanokoji passou por vários regimes de treino, presumivelmente incluindo artes marciais, isso enquanto também passava desafiadores e pesados exames escritos dando a ele habilidade física extrema e proeza mental. O tempo passou, mais crianças começaram a sofrer como a criança no início, e eventualmente o deixando como único sobrevivente do grupo Seu treinamento o fez acreditar que todos os humanos são apenas ferramentas e que a vitória é tudo que importa no mundo. Nessa ótica ele está determinado que, não importando o preço ou o que aconteça, ele alcançará seu objetivo de obter a vitória. Em algum momento, a Sala Branca temporariamente fechou por um ano. Isso deu Ayanokoji a chance de escapar com a ajuda de seu mordomo, Matsuo, que o aconselhou a se matricular na Escola Secundária de Treinamento Avançado, pois lá seu pai não poderia alcançá-lo e ele poderia viver uma vida normal de estudante. Ayanokoji realizou os exames para entrar no Colégio de Estudos Avançados e marcou exatamente 50 de 100 pontos em cada matéria. Essa proeza foi fortemente insinuada por outras pessoas de que esse ato foi feito de propósito, apenas para evitar atenção desnecessária dos docentes, proeza a qual ele negou alegando ser apenas uma mera coincidência. No mangá ele declarou (em seu monólogo) que o maior motivo do porquê ele escolher o Colégio de Estudos Avançados era que ele queria liberdade. Ele também declarou em seu monólogo que, enquanto no ensino fundamental, foi proibido de se associar com amigos, e até mesmo parentes, se estes não fossem aprovados para ele. Aparência Ayanokoji é um homem jovem de altura mediana com cabelos e olhos castanhos, além de uma pele clara. Ele é normalmente visto usando o seu uniforme de escola padrão. Quando fora do colégio, veste um moletom com capuz branco, que cobre uma camisa verde com uma listra laranja, acompanhado de calças de tom marrom. Ele também é visto usando um colete azul sobre uma camisa branca e calças de tom marrom. Ele é considerado muito bonito, como mencionado na light novel por Kikyō Kushida, sendo ranqueado em 5º em ser um entre os garotos do primeiro colegial. Isso é de certa forma confirmado quando ele atrai a atenção de muitas garotas em sua classe, algumas das quais muito populares. Ele também possui um corpo incrivelmente definido, o qual foi apontado por Suzune Horikita na piscina de natação. Ela notou a imensa estrutura muscular em seu tronco e seus braços, particularmente em seus antebraços, e questionou se ele fazia algum esporte, que ele negou. A razão disso é provavelmente por conta de seu treino extensivo que ele passou como criança na Sala Branca. A maior parte do tempo ele manifesta um olhar ocioso e descuidado, que sugere uma atitude despreocupada. Isso pode ser interpretado como indiferença ou um comportamento relativamente passivo. É mostrado em um flashback que ele já possuía essa expressão imutável mesmo quando era criança. Em contraste ao anime, a light novel retrata (até certo ponto) Ayanokoji com expressões faciais mais dinâmicas. Personalidade Ayanokoji é um estudante discreto e que não chama muita atenção, e enquanto suas notas são medianas, ele possui um discernimento extremo para estudar as emoções das pessoas ao seu redor. Ele é versado em história, pois durante a obra cita muitas figuras históricas que são bem conhecidas por sua inteligência. Tende a apresentar planos engenhosos e imaginativos, como as regras da escola, para que ele pudesse obter antigas perguntas de prova de um antigo aluno da Classe D, pagando 15 mil pontos. Ele também usou as regras e o propósito dos pontos para subornar sua professora para impedir a expulsão de um aluno. Na verdade, é sugerido por alguns que ele poderia ter se colocado facilmente em uma classe superior se ele tivesse se aplicado. Ele é um pouco desajeitado socialmente, pois não consegue se comunicar muito bem com outras pessoas e falha em se associar adequadamente. Como resultado, ele fala de maneira monótona (no anime) e tende a isolar-se de seus pares, não se envolvendo em atividades sociais. Esses traços tendem a deixar a impressão nos outros de que ele é astuto, indiferente e despreocupado, ao mesmo tempo que insinua distanciamento, latência e, geralmente, uma sensação de apatia em relação a qualquer coisa que não esteja relacionado a si. No entanto, este não é sempre o caso; ele se mostra ser capaz de manter conversas, embora forma um tanto aborrecida e sem emoção, como mostrado em suas interações com Kushida Kikyō e seus outros colegas de classe. Ele aparenta manter sua palavra, como quando prometeu a Airi Sakura que ele iria ajudá-la quando necessário, promessa cumprida quando a resgatou de um stalker. Além disso, ele prometeu a Suzune que iria levá-la para a Sala A, mesmo que ela o forçasse a alcançar seu objetivo. Ayanokoji colocou seu plano em ação, ajudando Suzune a mudar uma parte de sua personalidade fria e se abrir para os outros (inclusive seus colegas de sala) e de certa forma funcionou, já que ele a ajudou a obter popularidade em massa no teste de sobrevivência. Ayanokoji expressou intenções de fazer amigos, mas sua atitude temperamental e sem emoção não colaboram com sua vontade. Entretanto, ele se associa com outros e parece deixar um impacto sobre eles. Como exemplo quando ele impediu que Suzune apanhasse de seu irmão, sendo que ele não tinha motivos para se envolver. Se está simplesmente indo com o fluxo ou realmente olhando por Suzune é algo desconhecido, já que ambas possibilidades são definitivamente plausíveis. Ele pareceu mostrar esse lado atencioso novamente depois de sacrificar 50.000 de seus pontos para que Ken Sudō não fosse expulso após falhar nas primeiras provas. Além disso, também não teve nenhum problema em se referir a si mesmo como um amigo de Honami Ichinose da Classe B (mesmo que tivessem acabado de se conhecer) quando ela se aproximou dele para pedir ajuda. Se isso foi um estratagema de sua parte para deixá-la tranquila ou uma exibição genuína de consideração por ela, essa razão é desconhecida, mas parece que suas interações posteriores sugerem amizade. Quando Sakura Airi o contatou por ajuda, assaltada por um stalker enlouquecido, ele rapidamente veio salvá-la e a confortou após o ataque. Ele não gosta de chamar atenção para si mesmo, como depois de comprar respostas de testes antigos, os quais ele deu a Kushida o crédito total, mesmo que tenha investido muito dinheiro para obtê-los. Isso foi visto novamente quando ele deu crédito total a Suzune por impedir a expulsão de Ken depois de tirar nota vermelha em uma prova, apesar de ser seu plano e Kushida sugerir que, de fato, era dele.Ele também permitiu que Ken acreditasse que Suzune planejou os eventos que o absolveram após ser acusado de machucar três estudantes. Naquela época, ele negou seu envolvimento no caso de Ken, apesar de ter Honami, Manabu Horikita, e Sae Chabashira, todos insinuando que ele era o mentor para salvar Ken. Ele parece não gostar de mostrar seus talentos, que é o principal motivo para ocultar-se de chamar atenção de forma desnecessária. É desconhecido o motivo pelo qual ele esconde seu intelecto, mas é mostrado em um flashback que um homem misterioso o informou que aqueles que escondem seus talentos são tolos. A partir deste evento, pode ser que ele faça isso para provar que pode fazer algo sem revelar do que é verdadeiramente capaz. Ele parece não querer usar sua energia desnecessariamente em outros assuntos. Isso foi mostrado quando ele se recusou a se tornar um secretário do Conselho Estudantil apesar do cargo ser oferecido diretamente pelo Presidente do Conselho Estudantil. Parece que parte de sua personalidade distante decorre de seu passado misterioso, do qual ele não fala. Dá respostas vagas sobre o assunto e mostra uma certa irritação quando pessoas perguntam sobre, aparentemente ficando com raiva depois de ser questionado. Quando enraivecido, ele é mais sério em seu tom de discurso, como mostrado quando disse severamente a Suzune que não se intrometesse em sua história pessoal. Em sua raiva, Ayanokoji revelou não ter medo de ameaças, pois ele se recusou a cumprir com a ordem de Chabashira Sae para ele ter como objetivo chegar à Sala A, depois de declarar ter sido solicitada a expulsá-lo a pedido de uma pessoa desconhecida, mais tarde revelada como seu pai. Durante este momento, ele afirmou que não gostava de ser manipulado, pois ele mesmo recorreu a ameaçá-la e agarrá-la pelo colarinho, sem medo de que ela fosse uma professora e que poderia ter-lhe expulsado por agressão. Devido a forma de sua educação na Sala Branca, veio a ver todos ao seu redor como ferramentas e ele só possui a intenção de ganhar. Não se importa de manipular os outros nem se preocupa com o sacrifício de um peão, se isso for ajudá-lo a chegar a seu objetivo. Por causa dessa mentalidade e de suas ações, não se sabe se ele realmente se importa com quem faz amizade ou se ele apenas ganhou sua confiança para usá-los. Habilidades O passado de Ayanokoji é muito misterioso, porém ele é mostrado como extremamente inteligente. Embora tenha reivindicado participar de atividades extracurriculares como piano, caligrafia e cerimônia de chá, é desconhecido se ele realmente fez alguma dessas coisas. Atualmente não há informações existentes sobre seu passado antes do exame de admissão do colégio. Ele mostrou ter sido parte de uma organização desconhecida quando mais jovem, embora quanto tempo esteve lá ou como saiu é desconhecido. Embora Ayanokoji tentou fazer amigos, sua inexperiência em questões sociais o fez perder a formação de um círculo de amigos. Quando encontrou uma associada, Suzune Horikita, ele foi deixado de lado pela aversão à amizade e à natureza distante que ela possui. Apesar de seu desejo de viver uma vida normal, ele se viu ajudando as pessoas em seus momentos de necessidade, como mostrado quando ele ajudou Suzune a evitar uma agressão de seu irmão mais velho. Ajudou também Ken Sudō a evitar expulsão duas vezes e salvou Airi Sakura de um stalker, assim ganhando sua afeição. Habilidades Físicas Presume-se que há mais por trás de Ayanokoji do que ele deixou aparente durante seu encontro com Manabu Horikita. Embora não o tenha atacado, ele conseguiu desviar os golpes de Manabu na luta com relativa facilidade e conseguiu desviar um soco de forma que forçou seu adversário a recuar. Este ato ganhou elogios de Manabu, que perguntou sobre as artes de luta que ele praticou, mas recebeu uma resposta pouco convincente, mostrando a excelência de Ayanokoji em artes marciais. Similar to hiding his true intellect, he prefers to also keep his physical talents. Suzune Horikita has questioned him about why he hides his talents when he faced off against her brother and displayed how nimble, fast and agile he was. He hides most of his physical abilities, so the full extent of his physical feat and fighting skills are yet to be seen. Kiyotaka's proficient fighting skills were seen when he overpowered and attacked Kakeru Ryūen, who is a decent fighter, where the latter was easily defeated causing the latter to end up being afraid of Kiyotaka as he showed no emotion in his attack. Kiyotaka proved to possess good endurance as he took a couple of blows from multiple opponents but shrugged them off as he managed to easily defeat and overpower Daichi Ishizaki, Albert Yamada and Mio Ibuki, despite one having a very large physique, and the other two being very skillful fighters in their own right. These feats were very notable as he emerged without earning so much as a scratch in the entire brawl. }} Habilidades Intelectuais Ayanokoji mostrou-se extremamente inteligente pois ele, de forma estranha e intencional, marcou exatamente 50 de 100 pontos em cada matéria de seu exame de admissão. No mangá, insinua-se de que ele seja mais inteligente do que Suzune, que posteriormente o forçaria a ajudá-la a chegar na Classe A. Ele também é um negociador muito habilidoso, pois conseguiu obter respostas de provas antigas de um veterano, usando ambos os charmes de Kushida e sua própria persistência. Também mostrou isso revogando a expulsão de Ken, ao oferecer seus pontos para sua professora, sabendo que estava dentro das regras da escola e, com a ajuda de Suzune, seu plano foi um sucesso. Ele é incrivelmente perspicaz, sendo muito preciso praticamente o tempo todo, pois consegue estudar as personalidades exatas em outros, como mostrado quando deduziu o medo de estranhos de Sakura. Capta situações rapidamente, pois deduziu que Chihiro Shiranami era o admirador de Honami, que Sakura estava em perigo de um ataque por um stalker e viu a fachada de Suzune de estar saudável, quando na realidade estava doente durante o teste de sobrevivência. Ele também sabia que Kakeru Ryuen ainda estava na ilha durante o teste de sobrevivência apenas por ver um comunicador que ele tinha, e descobriu que Mio era uma espiã para a Classe 1-C, sendo mais esperto que ela sabotando sua câmera e se certificando de que ela roubaria o cartão de líder antes de se tornar o próprio líder da classe. A maior exibição de seu intelecto foi quando descobriu o plano da Classe 1-A e da classe 1-C durante o mesmo teste. Ele era um mestre qualificado na arte da manipulação, sabendo quais pessoas estavam planejando e quem poderia usar para fazer o jogo correr a seu favor, eventualmente ganhando o teste para a sua sala. Este ato incrível surpreendeu Kōhei Katsuragi e Kakeru Ryūen, que tinham uma maneira infalível de ganhar o teste. O plano de Ayanokoji ganhou elogios tanto de Suzune Horikita quanto de Chabashira Sae, que ficaram surpresas com o desempenho do teste e questionaram o por que de ele lutar se ele não quer progredir. Habilidades Acadêmicas Enquanto ele prefere não chamar a atenção para si e gostaria de se manter discreto, ele possui excelente talento acadêmico. Isso foi visto quando o Presidente do Conselho Estudantil e sua professora de sala insinuaram que ele entrou intencionalmente na Classe D apenas para esconder seu talento. Ayanokoji ainda recusou uma oferta para se juntar ao conselho estudantil, apenas para evitar mais trabalho, mostrando que ele tem grande talento na arte de ser discreto, exceto pelos poucos que percebem seus talentos. Notavelmente, Manabu Horikita, Honami Ichinose, Sae Chabashira, Suzune Horikita e Chie Hoshinomiya insinuaram que Ayanokoji é claramente o aluno mais inteligente de sua sala e poderia ter conseguido sem esforço ir para as outras turmas. Isso pareceu ser confirmado porque Chabashira instruiu Ayanokoji a lutar para chegar à classe 1-A imediatamente ou seria expulso por não se aplicar, indicando que ele poderia realizá-lo facilmente. Seu intelecto mostrou-se até ultrapassar a mentalidade e a ingenuidade de Kōhei Katsuragi, que é considerado o segundo mais inteligente do primeiro ano. Suas ações no teste de sobrevivência até causaram que Suzune Horikita questionasse o que o impulsionava, já que ele provou que ele é mais do que qualificado para chegar a Classe 1-A. Chabashira também ficou impressionada com seus planos, dando-lhe elogios. No mangá, Sae até insinuou que ele pode até ser academicamente mais esperto do que Suzune Horikita, o que é notável porque ela é excepcionalmente excelente em seus próprios estudos. Suzune até pareceu concordar com a declaração de Chabashira após ver seus exames de admissão, questionando se ele realmente respondeu algumas perguntas propositalmente de forma errônea. Enredo Durante a viagem de ônibus pro colégio, ele testemunhou Kikyō Kushida pedindo para Rokusuke Kōenji ceder seu assento para uma mulher idosa, sendo este pedido negado. Ao observar a cena, ele notou que ao seu lado uma garota também observava os acontecimentos, com um olhar frio. Pouco depois, os alunos chegam à escola e a garota que estava ao seu lado perguntou-lhe o motivo dele olhar para ela. Ayanokoji afirma que viu uma semelhança entre eles no incidente de ônibus. Ela disse-lhe para não compará-los, pois ela havia escolhido não se envolver em um assunto tão trivial, enquanto ele nota que, na realidade, ela é pior do que ele. Ele participou da cerimônia de abertura das aulas, ficando surpreso ao descobrir que ele era colega de classe da garota de mais cedo, chamada Suzune Horikita, que disse que era uma coincidência ruim, após sentar-se ao seu lado na classe 1-D. À medida que a maioria dos alunos se apresentavam, Ayanokoji avaliou a maioria de suas personalidades antes de ser convidado a apresentar-se. Seus pensamentos indecisos fizeram com que ele se apresentasse desajeitadamente, dizendo seu nome e afirmando que ele esperava ser amigo de todos. Seu discurso foi aplaudido por alguns colegas de classe, mas foi ridicularizado por Suzune. Após o término das apresentações, a turma conheceu sua professora, Sae Chabashira, que lhes contou sobre pontos e como a escola funciona. Os dias passaram, e Ayanokoji ainda não conseguia fazer amigos, entretanto encontrou uma colega, Suzune Horikita. Mais tarde ele conheceu Kushida Kikyō, que foi uma das poucas a interagir com ele. Ela pediu sua ajuda para fazer amizade com Suzune, e ele, de forma relutante, aceitou levá-la a uma cafeteria para um encontro entre elas. Após a aula no dia seguinte, ele pediu a Suzune para acompanhá-lo a um lugar, pois era um café para meninas e ele sentia-se assustado demais para ir sozinho. Ao chegar no lugar, que estava lotado, uma mesa se abriu e eles se sentaram, sendo logo abordados por Kikyō, embora isso tenha causado desconfiança em Suzune, que foi embora ao descobrir o plano. Após um mês se passar, a sala foi informada de que não receberia pontos depois de perder todos, apesar de que se colocassem esforço nas próximas provas poderiam recuperá-los. Ayanokoji foi convidado para um almoço por Suzune e, enquanto ele duvidava de suas intenções, ela se ofereceu para pagar a conta da comida. Para sua surpresa, Suzune usa isso como uma oportunidade para forçá-lo a ajudá-la a alcançar a Classe 1-A, relembrando sua prévia conspiração com Kikyō como meio para obter um acordo. Relutante, ele concorda e logo Suzune pede para que ele reúna os estudantes mais idiotas da sala para um grupo de estudo. Ele ficou irritado com o fato de que a primeira garota que deu a ele o seu número de telefone tinha apenas a intenção de o chantagear. Portanto, tentou fazer com que Kanji Ike, Haruki Yamauchi e Ken Sudō se juntassem ao grupo de estudos, mas todos se recusaram. Mas ao incluir Kushida ao grupo e a própria Suzune pedir a Ken, todos concordaram em participar. Entretanto, a atitude condescendente de Horikita faz com que eles se irritem e saiam do grupo de estudos, mesmo correndo o risco de falhar nas provas. Ayanokoji avisa sobre a decisão deles a Suzune, que não se importou e disse que essa decisão não causava nenhuma repercussão em sua vida. Uma noite, enquanto saiu para tomar uma bebida, encontrou Suzune prestes a ser agredida por seu irmão mais velho, Manabu Horikita, mas rapidamente interveio agarrando a mão dele enquanto exigia que a soltasse. Foi dito a ele por Suzune, com um tom de sinceridade, para que não se intrometesse, o que o levou a soltar Manabu antes de evitar seus golpes com facilidade e empurrá-lo de volta. Ayanokoji foi questionado sobre quais artes de luta praticava, mas respondeu apenas com uma resposta vaga. Manabu o lembrou de seus resultados nos exames de entrada e sugeriu implicitamente que Ayanokoji esconde sua inteligência, o qual respondeu que tudo não havia passado de uma coincidência. Após isso, o irmão de Horikita deixou o local. Suzune o agradeceu mas ele somente encolheu os ombros e, quando ela elogiou sua habilidade de luta, perguntando o que já havia treinado, respondeu como resposta que ele não havia feito nada de especial, apenas aulas de piano e cerimônia de chá, o que ela considerou ser uma declaração contraditória. Foi então interrogado por Suzune se a declaração de seu irmão sobre ele pontuar metade do que ele deveria ter feito era verdade, mas ele novamente fornece uma resposta vaga. Suzune observou que tudo que o rodeava era um mistério, mas foi ignorada e recebeu apenas a pergunta se o grupo de estudo já estava finalizado, a qual ela respondeu, confirmando. Ayanokoji por fim perguntou se ela já havia imaginado se o motivo de ter sido colocada na Sala 1-D era por conta de seu comportamento distante e frio, ao passo de que ela não conseguiu responder. Quando Suzune decide dissolver seu grupo de estudo, Ayanokoji decide usar as regras da escola em sua vantagem. Com a ajuda de Kushida, ele fez um pedido para que um veterano lhe dê respostas de uma prova passada em troca de pontos, ao mesmo tempo em que Kushida usava seu charme para convencê-lo a diminuir seu pagamento nesse acordo. Não gostando do pensamento de ganhar atenção perante a sala, Ayanokoji dá créditos a Kikyō e com isso a maioria da classe tira notas acima da média, exceto Ken Sudō, que por falhar nos testes seria expulso. Kiyotaka então usa seus pontos para subornar a professora para reverter essa decisão, que aceitou o acordo apenas depois que Suzune ajudou o pagamento. Com isso Ken foi salvo e a professora disse-lhes que continuassem fazendo coisas interessantes para ela porque, se continuassem dessa forma, poderiam avançar para a Classe A, sendo nunca antes visto em toda a história da Classe 1-D. Durante uma festa de comemoração em seu quarto, Ayanokoji foi questionado por Kikyō se teve alguma influência em impedir a expulsão de Ken, enquanto ela e seus amigos ouviam para ver se isso era verdade. No entanto, ele deu o crédito para Suzune, para sua consternação. Mais tarde naquela noite, ele estava a procura de Kushida para devolvê-la o celular que ela havia deixado para trás. Porém, ao encontrá-la, se depara com uma Kushida de outra personalidade, que amaldiçoava Suzune em voz alta. Depois de ser vista, Kikyō o ameaçou com acusações de estupro depois de colocar a mão dele em seus seios. Depois de perguntar se ela poderia confiar nele, ele jurou não contar a ninguém sobre isso enquanto ela voltava para sua personalidade alegre, indo embora. Kiyotaka logo conheceu também Honami e a ajudou a enfrentar uma confissão de amor de sua amiga, ajuda que se consistia em ela pedir para que ele fingisse ser seu namorado. Quando isso foi feito, ele ganhou sua gratidão e ela o pagou de volta ajudando a provar a inocência de Ken, depois que ele foi acusado de atacar três meninos da classe 1-C. Ele e Kushida se encontraram com Airi Sakura, que testemunhou a briga, mas afirmou que não queria se envolver, embora, depois que sua câmera quebrou, pediu a ajuda deles para repará-la. Ayanokoji então a ajudou com dois assuntos, o primeiro envolvendo a câmera quebrada e o segundo no qual lhe disse para não se sobrecarregar com o que estava acontecendo. Essas palavras encorajadoras mais tarde motivaram ela a mudar de ideia e ajudá-los, dando um depoimento. Na audiência, Ayanokoji notou que Suzune estava silenciosamente com medo devido à presença de seu irmão mais velho, mas ajudou ela a se acalmar pedindo à Sakura que fornecesse sua evidência. Depois que a audiência daquele dia terminou, ele foi falar com Sakura, de forma a reconfortá-la. Nesse momento Manabu aparece e afirma que esperava mais da audiência, desde que ele viu que Ayanokoji estaria presente. Kiyotaka encolheu os ombros e, mais uma vez, evitou o golpe de Manabu com facilidade ao afirmar sua crença em Sakura. Depois disso, Ayanokoji e Suzune foram para a área onde a luta ocorreu e ela elaborou um plano para fazer com que o trio da classe 1-C retirasse sua queixa, o que levou Kiyotaka a pedir pontos de Honami emprestados para comprar câmeras. Com isso feito, ele dirigiu-se para a sala de aula e falou com Sakura prometendo sua ajuda no futuro, assim saindo para colocar o plano em ação. O plano foi bem sucedido, já que Suzune e Kiyotaka fizeram com que os estudantes da Classe C acreditassem que o Presidente do Conselho Estudantil sabia sobre toda a verdade, fazendo com que eles retirassem sua queixa. Logo depois, Ayanokoji falou com Honami e, com sua ajuda, salvou Sakura de ser atacada por um stalker enlouquecido. Após que o perseguidor ser preso pela segurança, ele fez outra amizade: Sakura. Mais tarde falou com Ken, contando para ele como os alunos da Classe C retiraram a queixa. Ayanokoji deu a Suzune o crédito por salvar Ken, que acreditou em tudo que ouviu e feliz foi embora pois tinha treino junto a seu clube. Kiyotaka mais tarde se encontrou com Manabu e sua secretária no corredor. Ele o parabenizou pela vitória obtida na audiência, explicando os acontecimentos posteriores ao depoimento, mas Ayanokoji mais uma vez deu a Suzune crédito por todos os atos. Olhando para Kiyotaka, Manabu perguntou a Tachibana se eles tinham um cargo disponível para secretário no Conselho Estudantil, no que ela confirmou a disponibilidade. Manabu então ofereceu a posição para Ayanokoji, enquanto Tachibana questionava suas intenções, sendo silenciada por seu olhar. Ele repetiu oferta novamente para Kiyotaka para se juntar ao conselho, no entanto, Ayanokoji rejeitou em favor de viver uma vida escolar regular. Manabu aceitou a resposta naquele momento, mas enquanto se afastava junto com Tachibana ao ir embora, disse a ele para que não o desapontasse. Ayanokoji logo se encontra com Suzune e caminha ao seu lado na chuva com seus guarda-chuvas e, quando eles chegaram à rua, ela o acusa de manipulá-la na fabricação de falsas evidências para retirar a queixa de Ken, ele nega isso e ela o lembra da promessa que ele fez para ajudá-la a alcançar a Classe A, o que ele a lembra de ter sido forçado a fazê-lo. Ele tenta ir embora, mas ela o detém e pressiona-o, querendo saber os motivos de suas ações, pois ela quer saber se realmente pode confiar nele. Ele então alega simplesmente querer viver uma vida pacífica, mas ela afirma que ele não teria ajudado se isso fosse verdade. Kiyotaka afirma então que ele estava cuidando de um amigo, mas ela desconsidera isso e o pressiona a revelar seus motivos. Ayanokoji reflete brevemente sobre o seu passado antes de dizer que ele iria ajudá-la a alcançar a Classe A, mas a avisa de forma severa a nunca tentar voltar a bisbilhotar seu passado novamente. Durante as férias de verão, ele não era parte e não queria participar de um grupo de meninos que planejava bisbilhotar o vestiário feminino sob o codinome "Argos-4". Sabendo que os garotos continuariam por atrás de suas costas, ele decidiu se juntar mas pediu a ajuda de Suzune para sabotar o plano. Ele a convidou para a piscina e disse-lhe sobre o plano dos meninos, pedindo para roubar os cartões de memória das câmeras no momento certo. Mais tarde, ele também convidou Sakura para se divertir e se encontraram com estudantes da classe 1-B. Na saída, Ayanokoji tentou usar o evento como uma maneira de fazer Suzune perder seu comportamento frio e associar-se às pessoas, não importando o quão difícil fosse para se chegar até ela. Quando o plano dos meninos encontrou um problema, eles sinalizaram ajuda para Kiyotaka e ele fez Suzune fazer um discurso que distraiu todos. Isso permitiu que os garotos abortassem com segurança o plano, enquanto Suzune recolhia os cartões de memória. Ele a agradeceu pela ajuda antes de perguntar se ela se divertiu, mas ela respondeu negativamente. Ele a empurrou para dentro da piscina e ela fez o mesmo com ele, fazendo com que todos se juntassem. Ele observa como ela brinca com os colegas de classe antes de Sakura jogar água nele, enquanto ela afunda na água por vergonha quando ele olhou para ela. Naquela noite, ele enviou a Suzune uma foto dela com os outros alunos na piscina. No cruzeiro escolar, Ayanokoji foi convocado pela Sra. Chabashira para ir ao teatro, e chegando lá ela o informou de um homem desconhecido que queria ele expulso. Ela prometeu protegê-lo, com a condição de ele começar a trabalhar para chegar até Classe A, mas ele se recusa a cumprir esse requisito, fazendo com que ela o ameaçasse expulsá-lo. Ayanokoji, por sua vez, a agarra pelo colarinho e a adverte a não manipulá-lo. Ela não se deixa perturbar por suas ações e simplesmente lhe diz para fazer a escolha de sair ou subir para a Classe A. Depois disso ele vai até a proa do navio, onde contempla se deveria revelar seus talentos apenas para permanecer na escola. Enquanto relaxa em seu quarto, ele é visitado por Yōsuke Hirata que o convida para um passeio com seus amigos, mas Ayanokoji recusa. Yōsuke logo revela que suas verdadeiras intenções, que eram de tentar fazer com que Kiyotaka convencesse Suzune a trabalhar com ele, entretanto acaba partindo apenas recebendo uma resposta insegura. Mais tarde, ele passou seu tempo com os Os 3 Idiotas da Classe-D, ficando confuso sobre o motivo pelo qual eles estavam entusiasmados com Ike perguntando a Kushida se ele poderia chamá-la pelo primeiro nome. Ele estava ainda mais confuso quando um excitado Ken perguntou qual era o primeiro nome de Horikita, o respondendo antes de ir para o almoço. No restaurante, Kiyotaka percebeu o quão estranho eles estavam quando Ken arrumou briga com um estudante por insultá-los, fazendo com que Kōhei Katsuragi apartasse a briga e fizesse com que os meninos saíssem do local. À noite, ele se aproximou de Sakura enquanto ela estava no convés do navio (que estava aparentemente praticando chamá-lo para sair), e que não havia notado sua presença, fazendo com que se assustasse e ficasse nervosa. Depois de ser perguntado se ele a ouviu, Ayanokoji nega ter escutado algo e pergunta sobre o que ela falaria. Sakura, em vez disso, disse que precisava de sua ajuda para fazer amizades na turma, pois ela ainda parecia nervosa em volta deles. Ele concordou em ajudá-la, dizendo que não era nada especial, e ela ficou entusiasmada e agarrou sua mão por gratidão. No entanto, o momento entre os dois cessou quando Kushida apareceu e Sakura rapidamente se desculpou, os deixando. Ele conversou com Kushida e percebeu que sua natureza borbulhante quase o fazia esquecer a personalidade sombria que viu em outra noite. Quando ele tentou sair Kushida o deteve, voltando à sua personalidade mais escura para continuar conversando. Kikyō perguntou se ele ficava nervoso e cauteloso por estar sozinho ao redor dela, ao que ele confirmou. Então ela volta para sua outra personalidade, e diz a ele que simplesmente fica solitária quando deixada sozinha. Ela tentou dizer-lhe outra coisa, mas mudou de ideia e foi embora. thumb|Kiyotaka e Suzune no teste de sobrevivência. O navio chegou á ilha e todos foram informados de que deveriam sobreviver lá por uma semana para conseguir pontos de bônus. Depois de receber as provisões, a classe 1-D começou a se locomover enquanto Suzune perguntou sobre os sonhos de Kiyotaka após a formatura, recebendo mais uma resposta vaga. Depois que Yōsuke pediu que todos juntassem suprimentos para fazer um acampamento, Kiyotaka se ofereceu, dizendo a uma Suzune surpresa por suas ações que o melhor a se fazer é não ficar parado. Ele foi agrupado com Sakura e Rokusuke, embora perdeu a trilha de Koenji quando ele escapou pelas árvores, presumivelmente abandonando o teste. When they discovered a point spot, Kiyotaka hid with Airi as he felt someone was coming and covered her mouth just as Kōhei Katsuragi and Yahiko Totsuka appeared. Kiyotaka overheard them talking and noticed a glimpse of A-Class' leader card, but knowing he was a cautious man, he deduced Yahiko was the leader. After the two left, he released Airi and apologized for his actions but she was seen still heavily blushing and squirming on the ground, nervously mumbling that it was fine. He and Airi investigate the spot and with this, he decided to change his strategy to guessing the leaders of the classes. After returning to camp, he relayed this information to Yōsuke and soon asked for Suzune to join him in gathering firewood but she refused. He later went with Airi and Haruki who told him that he sought to win over the latter by being a nice guy. The trio then found Mio Ibuki bruised and laying against a tree as Haruki tried to approach her but Kiyotaka stopped him, sensing something was up but relents and they took her back to the camp. Once at camp, they discussed what to do about her before learning Rokusuke Kōenji dropped out of the test which would deplete some of the class' points. The next day, Kiyotaka and Suzune went on a reconnaissance to see what the situation was like at the other class camps. The first camp they found was class B. They had their spot set up near a waterfall and operated similarly like theirs. Suzune was impressed when she witnessed how disciplined and coordinated everyone was. A quality that D class lacks. Honami modestly explained the difficulties she and her class faced at first, and how they eventually overcame it together. Just when Suzune and Honami finished affirming their relation, a student interrupts their conversation and asks if there was something he could do to help out around camp. Honami assigns him to help out a few other students, he thanks her politely and makes his way. Seeing that he was somewhat distant from the rest, Suzune asks Honami out of curiosity. Leading them to learn that, he is actually from class C, but was kicked out due to a falling out. Kiyotaka internally deduced that the student was a spy sent from class C and chose not identify class B's leader due to their class alliance and that the leader would be guessed anyway. The pair then left to scout class A's camp which was in a cave. When they arrived, they hid in the bushes while they observed class A's movements from a distance. Seeing that Suzune wasn't going to take the initiative because she was intimidated by the best class, Kiyotaka takes a stand and tells her that he is going to them. Suzune hesitates at first, however after Kiyotaka reasonably reasons against her emotions, she regains her usual confidence. Following his lead to approach them. Unknowingly speaking to class A's leader for entry to their camp. When Suzune was about to take a look beyond the draped curtains at the entrance of the cave, she was stopped by Katsuragi. He summons his security force and warns her that her 'right to enter' was an intrusion on their territory and that might lead to a start of a war. With that, Kiyotaka and Suzune decided to leave class A alone and depart for class C's camp which they found at a beachside. Under Kakeru's leadership the pair discovered that class C had spent all their S-points on buying luxury items the other class were scrimping on. Kakeru told them that they did this knowing that they will not be penalized even if they had spent all of their test points. Kakeru mocks class D for sacrificing themselves for the test. Suzune and Kiyotaka witnesses how Kakeru treats his classmates like slaves. As such, Kakeru had punished Mio for being disobedient and critical of his leadership while Suzune spoke with Kakeru, Kiyotaka spotted a two-way communicator and deduced Kakeru was the leader before he and Suzune left the area. He told Suzune what Kakeru's endgame was similar to what Rokusuke did to return to the cruise. That night, Kiyotaka sneaked into the girls tent at the class D camp and searched Mio's bag for her phone. He discovered her camera and sabotaged it as he figured that she was a spy. On the fourth day, class D did more reconnaissance to find out who the class leaders are. Kiyotaka and Airi were gathering supplies when he asked her if she wanted to stay in a pair with him, to which she confirmed though apologized for dragging him down in the search. He soon asked her if she was afraid if people started talking to her about them, as she told him that she didn't really care about that, explaining that she was down on the school trip at first due to not having friends, but now was glad that she came. She then looked him in an admiring way, stated regrettably that she wanted to have her camera so that she could take a great picture of him. He and Airi met Honami and Ryūji Kanzaki at class C's camp only to find out that everybody except Mio had withdrawn from the test. He then asked them about Arisu Sakayanagi and Kōhei Katsuragi, he learned of the two were leaders of the class but their ideals collide with one another. On the fifth day, Kei Karuizawa found out that her underwear was stolen. The girls of class D had Yōsuke conduct a bag search, and Haruki found it in Ike's bag. Kiyotaka believed he didn't take it but Ike quickly planted it on him, he was forced to hide it just as Yōsuke did a pat-down search on him and he prepared for the worse. To his surprise, Yōsuke reported that he does not have it. Unsurely, Kiyotaka confronted Yōsuke and asked why he covered for him as Yōsuke asked if he took them but Kiyotaka confirms he did not and Yōsuke decides to take the underwear knowing that his reputation would be damaged the least for being the culprit because Kei is his girlfriend. He then asked for Kiyotaka to find the real thief which he agrees. The day after the underwear scandal, the girls demanded the boys to be separated from them. They made Yōsuke stand guard, with Suzune intervening by stating that since he is a boy himself, he needed to be watched as well. The girls agreed but were unsure of who else to pick as Suzune nominated Kiyotaka as another guard since he didn't seem like the type to peep on girls. While some of the girls noted on his lack of prominence in the class, they nevertheless accepted him as a guard as he complained about being the last resort, but still accepting the request. As he worked Kiyotaka was approached by Mio, who asked if he believed she stole the underwear since she was an outsider. However, he replied he knew she didn't do it and trusted her, much to her surprise and joy as she thanked him for believing her. After he finished working, he met Suzune and asked her why she made him a guard, as she stated she needed him as an incentive as Yōsuke couldn't be trusted. They talk about secretive people for a while as Suzune stated, unlike Kiyotaka and others she has no such side. He soon asks her how long she was going to pretend to be healthy while she asked how he knew she was sick in the first place as he mentioned her behavior since the test started. Shortly after, he goes back to the spot where he found Mio and discovers a communicator like Kakeru confirming her as a spy. To put a plan in action, he promises Haruki that he'd give him Airi's email if he did him a favour. He, Suzune and Kanji tried to catch some fish but to no avail as they only caught one. Kiyotaka then spoke with Suzune discussing the leader key card as he had seen it on Katsuragi and wanted to match them. Once he saw it, Kiyotaka confirmed they didn't match but Haruki places mud on Suzune after noting on their closeness, which earned him a flip from Suzune but Kiyotaka caught him. This would soon prove to be part of his plan as he had Suzune show him the card so Mio would be tempted to steal it since her camera was destroyed. By having Haruki drop mud on her, Kiyotaka gave Suzune a reason to go to the waterfall so she temproraily relieve herself of the card so that Mio could steal it. While the class was distracted by the fire he started, Kiyotaka put his plan into action to help D-Class win the test. After Mio stole the card once she defeated Suzune, Kiyotaka found an unconscious Suzune injured after her fight with Mio and took her to a tree before she awoke. They talk where he discovered her reasons for reaching Class A and noticed she wanted allies before he implores her to withdraw from the test, but she refused out of pride though she fell unconscious. He carried her and returned Suzune in her deteriorating condition to the teachers to go back to the ship, officially causing her to drop out. He assumed the position as the class leader, foiling class 1-A and class 1-C's plan so they'd incorrectly guess D-Class' leader as still being Suzune. When the test finished the following day, D-Class cleaned up camp as Kiyotaka spoke with Airi for a while and approached Yōsuke. He gives the sulking Yōsuke a list of the other class' leaders and the latter puts down the names on the list. Later on, D Class is declared the winner of the test due to correctly guessing the leaders of classes A & C, leaving class B's out because he wanted to remain friends with them. Upon returning to the ship, Kiyotaka is questioned by Suzune on how the class passed the test and he told her of his plan and how he outsmarted the other classes with various tactics, which left her in astonishment at his intellect as she tries to ask about his motives before the class arrives. It turns out he told their class the credit was all Suzune's, quickly gaining her popularity. Kiyotaka then met with Kikyō, who asked whether he would prefer being with Suzune or her, to which Kiyotaka said he didn't know, leaving her dissatisfied with the answer. As this happened, Kiyotaka was contacted by Sae Chabashira who requested he met with her again at the theatre. Once there, Kiyotaka's plan is complemented by her and she revealed it was indeed his father who requested Kiyotaka be expelled though he also said Kiyotaka would leave of his own accord soon enough. Sae soon asked him on what he planned to do now, to which she receives a vague answer, she leaves amused at his response. He wandered the ship just as Suzune confronted him once again and he calmly accepted that she needed allies, having noticed she finally changed her anti-social behaviour. After he confirmed he did everything to help her, she gets flustered and blushed before begrudgingly thanking him while stating that she will see him as an ally though she warned Kiyotaka not to get too friendly with her as all she wanted is to reach A-Class. While she went on about this, Kiyotaka internally noted that he doesn't truly acknowledge her, Kikyō and Yōsuke as allies but merely pawns in helping him to win. As it turned out, Kiyotaka's time in the White Room made him more than willing to do anything to accomplish victory even if it meant using people for the purpose of believing that all of humanity were nothing but tools. He ended his monologue, stating that all that matters is him winning in the end. Citações * (Monólogo): "Se eu puder, gostaria de colocar esta questão: os humanos são verdadeiramente iguais? Hoje em dia, as pessoas nunca se calam a respeito da necessidade da igualdade. Um grande homem, uma vez, disse: O céu não cria uma pessoa acima ou abaixo um do outro. Mas a citação não termina por aí. Na verdade, ela diz que somos iguais ao nascer, mas então, lacunas aparecem. Que as nossas diferenças são os resultados dos esforços acadêmicos, ou a falta dos mesmos. De qualquer maneira, os humanos são capazes de pensar por si mesmos. A igualdade pode ser um conceito falso, mas nossa desigualdade continua a ser difícil de aceitar." * (Monólogo): "Essas apresentações determinarão a posição de todos na classe. Devo tentar uma piada? Eu aposto que posso arrancar uma gargalhada se eu for enérgico. Ou talvez eu apenas assustaria todos. Não é como se eu tivesse algum passatempo ou talento, de qualquer forma. Eu sou apenas um pássaro branco, voando livre." * (Monólogo): "Eu falhei em fazer amigos." * (Para Suzune Horikita): "Sabe, me pergunto se nós parecemos um casal para os outr— É, provavelmente não." * (Monólogo): "O número de telefone da primeira garota da minha vida no ensino médio. Eu não estou realmente feliz com isso, mas é melhor eu salvar de qualquer maneira." * (Para Manabu Horikita): "Coincidências podem ser bizarras." * (Para Suzune Horikita): "Eu costumava fazer aulas de piano e cerimônia de chá… fiz caligrafia também." * (Para Suzune Horikita): "Eu vou ajudá-la a entrar na Classe A. Mas… não se meta na minha vida." Trivia * De acordo com Sae Chabashira, uma vez que a Sala 1-D é para aqueles com traços defeituosos, Ayanokoji é o estudante mais "defeituoso" da turma devido à sua mania de esconder seus verdadeiros talentos. Referências Navegação no Site Categoria:Personagem